Not Alone
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: What if Juvia had been there during Deliora's attack? Just when Gray thought everything was lost and he was all alone in this world, he found a reason to keep going. (Gruvia) (Childhood AU) (Plot Twist) (One-Shot)


**Good evening, dearest readers.**

**Here I am once again with another one-shot. ****At this point it's no use denying the fact that I am procrastinating on finishing Between Lies. **

**Don't get me wrong, I do wanna finish it; but it's not so easy. I've had writer's block for weeks plus between traveling and getting sick my writing time has decreased significantly.**

**That is why I'm turning to one-shots/two-shots which are easier to write and less time-consuming.**

**This particular idea came to me while watching RWBY. There's a certain pairing I love and their backstory inspired me to do something similar for my ultimate OTP, Gruvia.**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

**It is a tale as old as time…**

**A broken boy meets a lonely girl…**

_"Dad! Dad, wake up!" Gray tried shaking his father, but there was no movement from the latter's body._

_He spent long minutes doing everything to get the older man's attention; until the truth finally settled in. "No, no, no. Dad, please!"_

_The young boy began to weep; unable to stop the flow of tears any longer. His hands fell limply by his side as he gave up on trying to awake Silver._

_His ears stopped paying attention to the sounds around him; ignoring the distant screams of villagers once the monster went after them._

_His scrambled mind tried to come to terms with what had happened and try to figure out his next move; but it was hard; knowing that his parents were dead and he was all alone in this world._

_Only he wasn't. Though his family was gone; there was someone else who understood exactly how he felt and she was sitting only a few feet away._

_In his distracted state; it took Gray a while to notice her. Only when he heard the demon's roar getting higher and realized it might be approaching did he look away from his father's lifeless body and spot the lonely girl._

_The moment their eyes met, he felt a strong urge to protect her. He didn't know if it was caused by the raw fear in her midnight blue orbs or his determination not to let anyone else die; but he didn't dwell on it._

**Their connection is immediate and trust is easily established…**

_Drying his tears, Gray approached her while she stared at him unsurely. "It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you."_

_She brought her knees closer; tightening her arms around them and moving away from his touch. "You should…leave." The girl sobbed; and he barely realized that it had started to rain._

_"We should __**both**__ leave." He told her; knowing that staying there would only lead to their deaths._

_She looked down. "It doesn't matter." Fresh tears began falling. "Wherever I go, the rain will follow."_

_"So you're the one causing it?" He was impressed; having never met someone who could control the weather._

_"I'm sorry." She fixed him with the saddest look. "I can't…control it."_

_"It's okay." Gray offered a small smile. "I don't mind." With those simple words, he became the person who changed everything and she didn't know what to do._

_"Do you…mean it?" The girl asked between sobs._

_"Yeah." His smile brightened and he offered a hand. "But we __**really **__should get out of here." Seeing the monster approaching them; he knew it was now or never._

_She hesitated for a moment, but then nodded, accepting his hand. "Thank you."_

**Together, they manage to escape a terrible nightmare…**

_Gray didn't know why she was thanking him, but there was no time to wonder. "What is your name?"_

_"Juvia." She replied once he helped her stand._

_"It means rain." He noted; immediately realizing he shouldn't have said it._

_"I don't like it." Juvia frowned and shook her head. Then, she turned to him. "And what is __**yours**__?"_

_"Gray." The young boy told her._

_"Like the color." She noted and he smiled._

_"Yeah." They stared at each other for a moment, but another roar coming from the monster reminded them it was time to go._

_Miraculously; they managed to escape. They ran and ran until they couldn't hear the monster's roars anymore; and that's when they finally caught a break._

_Resting on a rock; they watched from a safe distance as his home was destroyed; and he felt his heart breaking even more._

_It was unsettling how quickly everything had fallen apart; but looking back at the gloomy girl by his side; Gray was thankful that he wouldn't be alone at least._

**And even after everything has fallen apart, they will have each other. Always.**

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**Has anyone else thought of this plot twist? What do you imagine Gray and Juvia's first encounter would be like?**

**Till next time, my lovelies.**


End file.
